The present invention relates to an apparatus for providing a wall mountable palmtop computer cradling unit. More particularly, the present invention provides this mountability feature while enhancing the communication functionality of a palmtop computer.
Advances in technology have further enabled the process of miniaturizing the components required to build computer systems. In direct response to this continuing miniaturization, new categories of computer systems have been developed. One of the newly developed categories of computer systems has been the portable or xe2x80x9cpalmtopxe2x80x9d computer system, usually and commonly referred to as a personal digital assistant or PDA. Examples of other palmtop computer systems include electronic schedulers, electronic address books, electronic day planners and the like. Many corporations have developed and are marketing PDA""s.
Because of the continuing miniaturization of computer systems and their related components, users of today""s palmtop computer can now carry powerful computers. A palmtop computer system that is sufficiently diminutive to be held in one""s hand is considered a xe2x80x9cpalm-sizedxe2x80x9d computer, and, as such, are readily carried about in the user""s briefcase, purse, and, in many circumstances, in the user""s pocket. By virtue of their diminutive size and weight, palmtop computers are, therefore, exceptionally portable.
Because a palmtop computer has a significantly smaller xe2x80x9cfootprintxe2x80x9d than the desktop computer, one advantage of the palmtop computer is its ability to be placed almost anywhere, on almost any horizontal surface, without the required substantial physical space normally associated with personal computers. Another advantage is the ability of the palmtop computer (PDA) to communicate with other computer systems, be they other PDAs, desktop computers, remote computer systems, and the like. The customary methods for a PDA to communicate with other computer systems is via a wireless connection, such as, for example, an IR LAN or a Bluetooth system, or by physically coupling the PDA to the other computer system. This is usually accomplished with the assistance of a palmtop computer cradle, which is designed to provide the wired connection, such as a RS-232 (serial), USB (universal serial bus), or a IEEE 1394 (Firewire) cable, which enables the communication between the palmtop computer and, in this instance, the desktop computer system. The palmtop cradle is usually placed near the host desktop computer, and atop the same surface on which the desktop rests, which, unfortunately, adds to the clutter of wires and devices already placed there. To eliminate some of the clutter surrounding the desktop computer, what is needed is a means for mounting the PDA cradle on a surface other than the horizontally oriented surface on which the desktop computer resides.
As a direct result of the increased computing power of the palmtop computer, many people today are foregoing the purchase of a traditional desktop computer, because of, perhaps, physical size, required space, monetary outlay, and portability considerations, and are opting to acquire a palmtop computer (PDA) as their stand alone computer system. The previously mentioned palmtop computer cradle, in addition to the above stated limitations, is further disadvantaged in that it must be coupled to a host computer that acts as the intermediary device to access the Internet. Another disadvantage that the palmtop computer, and its related diminutive size while being combined with increased computing power, has is that some of the desktop computer features, either those inherent of the desktop computer or those peripherals which can be added to the desktop computer by utilization of the available expansion slots, have had to be eliminated. One component of the palmtop computer that has been routinely omitted is the modem, a common means of wired or wireless communication, creating a distinct disadvantage when attempting to establish communication between the palmtop computer and remote computer: system. What is needed is a means to connect a stand alone PDA to a remote computer system or a network without having to have a desktop computer to act as the intermediary device.
Thus a need exists for an apparatus for providing mounting capabilities and enhanced communication functionality to a palmtop computer. Another need exists for an apparatus which fills the above need and which provides the user multiple mounting scenarios, for example; on the surface of a wall or on the door of a refrigerator, providing to the user an almost unlimited number of mounting and configuration possibilities. Additionally, a need exists for an apparatus which meets the above stated needs and which further provides a communication connector interface, for example a modem, that is demountably coupled to the mountable apparatus and that is further adapted to be coupled to a palmtop computer, which provides a communication connector interface to the user. These and other objects and advantages of the present invention will, no doubt, become obvious to those of ordinary skill in the art after having read the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments which are illustrated in the various drawing figures.
Accordingly, the present invention provides an apparatus for providing mounting capabilities and for providing enhanced communication functionality to a palmtop computer. The present invention further provides an apparatus which achieves the above listed accomplishment and which provides multiple mounting scenarios, for example on a wall or on the surface of a refrigerator, further providing to the user an almost unlimited number of mounting and configuration possibilities. Furthermore, the present invention also provides an apparatus that achieves the above listed accomplishments and which also provides a communication connector interface, for example a modem, adapted to be removably coupled to the mountable apparatus and further adapted to be removably coupled to a palmtop computer, which thereby provides, to the user, a communication connector interface.
The present invention provides an apparatus for enhancing the placement and communication functionality of a palmtop computer. In one embodiment, the present invention is comprised of a mountable palmtop computer cradling unit. The mountable palmtop computer cradling unit is adapted to facilitate the electrical and mechanical coupling of a palmtop computer to the palmtop computer cradling unit. In the present embodiment, the mountable apparatus is further comprised of a surface mounting portion integral of the mountable apparatus. The surface mounting portion is adapted to provide mounting capabilities of the palmtop computer cradling unit. Furthermore, the mountable apparatus is additionally comprised of a communication connector interface portion coupled to the palmtop computer cradling unit. The communication connector interface portion is adapted to provide enhanced communication functionality to a palmtop computer, once the palmtop computer is coupled to the palmtop computer cradling unit.